Southern English Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Southern English Republic an aggressive racist/classicist/nepotistic kleptocracy based in south east England. History 'World War 3 (the Apocalypse of 1962)' Also see- 'WP Targets in the UK and Ireland.' 'After Doomsday' The existing war room at Cambridge was expanded to serve as the RSG in 1960, and so become the temporary nerve center for the proto-nation. Essex Regional Seat of Government in a re-used radar station at Kelvedon Hatch in Essex, it was badly damaged, but set up a local regime. Chelmsford, Bedford, Cambridge, Luton, Southend and Rochford were also also taken by various dubious local political, police, civil service and/or military figures, who also set up their own command posts. Martial law and food rationing were quickly introduced to help save what ever remained! The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the county, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. A severe famine and a then a cholera outbreak hit both Luton and Essex's southern towns, killing a few more people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid then plague struck in south eastern and south central Essex during 1967. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their resources at a national level that lead to their survival and the mantinance of law. War trauma, post-apocalyptic terror and post-traumatic stress syndrome lead the Cambridge War Room and Kelvendon Hatch R.S.G. commanders cracking up and slipping in to a state of clinical paranoia. General Steve Paul Pye of Kelvendon Hatch held talks with the local W.I., B.U.F., L.O.E.L., police and N.F. officials about restoring order to Essex. This was finalised at the 'Great Chelmsford Meeting' of May 2nd, 1963. The remnants of Chelmsford RDC, Chelmsford MBC, Benfleet UDC, Whiham UDC, Braintree RDC, Essex CC, South Cambridge RDC, Maldon UDC, Maldon RDC, Rayliegh UDC, Canvey Island RDC, Burnhan-on-Crouch RDC and Southend-on Sea CB all attended the 'Great Chelmsford Meeting' of May 2nd, 1965, and added there voices to General Pye's madcap ideas on how to run the region. And so South Essex was created in a zone lying inside a line running just north of the towns of Epping, Harlow, Ongar, Chelmsford, Maldon and Burnham-on-Crouch. General Pye became the leader of South Essex in 1962 and first Premier of the S.E.R. from 1965 to 1967, until he died of thyroid cancer. His deputy and local W.I. chief, Hélène Kate Robinson, then took over until she died likewise in 1969. After that family and professional feuds would ruin everything! Most of the leaders would be females who were related to the then prominent figure of the southern Essex branches of the W.I. until Jane Bright came to office in the mid 1980's. The nation tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become a major food source, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. The variose communities of north Essex were offered union with South Essex, but they declined. It was reckoned, as of 2004, by the Europa Alliance, that about 36,400,000 died across the UK out of a population of 53,292,000, as a result of the Soviet attack. '1965-1969' As food fell in 1964, South Essex brawled with the various city states of north Essex and south Cambridgeshire over farmland. Once agriculture had improved and food ration became obsolescent things began to calm down and Essex was largely unified except for the rebellious town of Colchester in 1966. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed most of thief pigs in late 1967. Radiation sickness would also kill many. 1967 saw the racist mass killing of the nation's Jewish minority, who were wrongly blamed for the atomic war. Many were liquidated in the newly built Rochfrod Death Camp! The National Preasidium renamed it's self The National Commission in late 1967. As human and equine health began to recover, farming was enhanced and low level forestry work began across Essex in 1968. Fishing also improved slightly after 1968. The various neo-fachist city states in south Cambridgesire and south eastern Bedfordshire became friends with Essex during the late 1960's, once they knew South Essex was a kindred racist, classicist and anti-Semitic monster. They all renewed there baseless attacks on the few remain Jews and Gypsys in 1969! Hertfordshire was invaded by the deseperate nation and the eastern most 2/3s violently annexed in 1969. Only a small pocket remained free around the fortified town of Hemmel Hempstead! The city of Cambridge and the town of Whitham joined in 1969. '1970-1973' The towns of Braintree, Southmister (in Essex), St. Neots and Luton joned in late 1970. The border with the free part of Rochford based almost exclusively on Foulness, Potton and Rushley Islands gave up and joined grudgingly by mid 1971. Finally all the other minor city states and petty tribal nations of northern Essex, Cambridgeshire and Bedfordshire would also join Essex willingly in early 1972. Maldon sea salt was panned for and oysters harvested in the Blackwater Estuary once more by settlers from Essex in the autumn of 1972. Dr. John Luke Willis did his best to improve the heath of the nation during his time of rule between the yers 1971 and 1973. The River Blackwater in Essex was poluted with sess from refugee camps. His first order was to make them dig sesspits rather than deficate di After some homophobic acts took place in central and southern Essex between 1973 and 1974. The Chelmsford lesbian rights atavists Sarah Freeman, Vicky Challow and Stacey Chalmers all started rallying the panicked gay and lesbian over the following days. They tried hold a peaceful rally in Chelmsford, the brutal police suddenly attacked them with out good cause and a riot broke out. Sarah Freeman, Vicky Challow and Stacey Charmers were arrested and trotted to death in the infamous Rochford death camp, along with 16 other serving rioters. Fist Contact A group of S.E.R. army scouts visited Aylesbury, in Bukinghamshire during 1973 and 1974. The locals found the S.E.R. operatives frighteningly aggressive, arrogant and unacceptably homophobic. The Journeys of Discovery A group of Southern English Republic (S.E.R.) army scouts visited the city state of Sutton in 1974. They found the S.E.R. frighteningly aggressive, paranoid and overly self-assertive. Another group of army scouts visited Lancing, Sussex in 1974 and 1975. The locals found the S.E.R. operatives frighteningly aggressive and nauseatingly anti-Semitic. The like minded,'' but not'' racist, homaphobic or anti-Jewish, Kingdom of West Wiltshire was found by exsplores in 1976. 'The end of democracy in 1973' The ''' '''1974-1979 Colchester, which had become a protectorate of East Anglia in the May of 1973, was attacked on March the 1st, 1974. The siege lasted until some old D.D.T. and paraquat were poured in to the local water-sources late that September. The citizens and East Anglian troops who did not die, fled to East Anglia and the city fell on January 1st 1975. A small rebel band lead by the local rebel Steve Hunter and the Lille-Wallonia mercenary Michaëlle Joan Picard fought on until there defeat and exile in 1987. The S.E.R. suddenly burst on to the seane in Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire the May 1975 as 120 mounted dragoons stormed the nation and cut a deep and bloody path in to the nation, running from northern Bedfordshire, towards Brackley. Wise water management and the plentiful rivers helped avoid disaster in the 1976 heat wave and drought. The first contact was made between the Mercians and the South English Republic in early 1976, in a series of border clashes in and around Rugby and Long Buckby. Loughborough wished to remain an independent and friendly city state, but eventually joined the P.R.U.K. in 1976, after falling victim to a series of raids by the paramilitary forces of the South English Republic that year around the disputed and now mostly ruined towns of Ashby-de-la-Zouch, Hinckley, Market Bosworth and Moira in Leicestershire. John Colin Berton ruled with much susess from 1974 to 1976, but was assassinated by Julie's alies. Her brattish daughter Lucy Kate Davis took over between 1976 and 1977, but was usless and assassinated by John's alies. The Shopaholic Zoë Annë Daniels was soon appointed as a temporary leader since she was young and pretty, but was assassinated a year later by the the W.I. boss and Julie's close friend, Margaret Maude Mitcham. Fed up with the lies, morbidness, horrific wealth gap, political killings, wacky leadership and xenophobic regime, the sepratist actavists Doug Bridgeman and Michelle Cockcroft stured increased animosity in his Hertford wagon factory towards the ruling elite during mid 1977. They would start a guerrilla war that would last until there final defeat and exile to Buckinhamshire in late 1982. This would snowball in to a full nationalist rising by their friends Anthony Beamish, Sarah Deirdre McColl and Timothy 'Tim' Townsend, who faced a similar fate in 1985. Refugee flowes from Hertfortdshire were great at this time. An on-off war was started by Southern England against Bukinghamshire in 1977 over the ownership of Hertfordshire. Hemel Hempstead was peaceful annexed to Buckinghamshire in 1977 and the rest west and central Hertfordshire was liberated from Southern England's occupation between 1978-1987. Hostility continues over the fate of the rest of Hertfordshire. The part that of Hertfordshire was liberated joined H.H. 1988. The South English Republic’s goal appeared to be the old Rawdon Colliery, near Moira, in 1979 raid. 1980-1989 The carpenters Nicky and Rick Smith tried to lead a pro-democracy rebellion in Luton in the December of 1980, but were soon crushed. After Margaret Maude Mitcham had been sent to the Chelmsford mental asylum in-1980, due to here dementia, Katie Annie Davis took over. Kate was Julie's daughter and spent most of her time in charge trying to reform education and farming. She then quit infavor of her boyfriend Robert 'Bobby' Ian Hall, who then left office in favor of his fiend Tommy Hale. When he quit, it was infamous of Margret’s daughter Charlotte 'Charlie' Katia Mitcham. Everyone was pleased no more school kids were in charge. Julie was Hélène Kate Robinson's grand daughter and Lucy Kate Davis was Katie's sister. When Phoebe Harris was killed in 1984, here friend Jane Libby Bright took over and brought in many economic and political reforms. She retired after a major bout of suicidal depression and worsening anorexia nervousa. Here sister Codie Charlene Lynne Bright stood for the election that followed and won the fist ever presidential ballot in 1986. She would bring in several farming and food supply reforms. The last major drive on endoing corruption and industrial reforms was in the era of Elizabeth Vera Ann Kennedy, who ruled between 1992 and 1996. There was also series of raids in the tribal aria around Banbury’s ruins during 1989. The Southern English goal was the capturing of the old ironstone mine, near Wroxton, Oxfordshire. 'Jane Bright's reforms of 1984' Anti-Semitism was banned and corporate greed curbed. Later she would '1990-2004' The Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union defeated an attempted invasion by another raiding party from the Southern English Republic in 1990. The local leftist Rochdale farmers Steve Barker and Todd Redman called a strike in late 1991 over poor pay and unreasonably high government grain quoters. The strike was called off after 2 weeks when the government agreed to a 10% cut in qoters. The leading fisherman Richard John Decker lead a similar strike amongst Colchester fishermen and crabcahers a month later. It was likewise resolved with the requested 5% goverment subsady and cleard up after 3 weeks. 'Elizabeth Kennedy's reforms of 1993-1994' The econamy was 'Present day' Since the election of John Tod Harbour in 2004 there has been a measure of stability and less corruption. Both Dr Paul Ian Hogan and Patrick David O'Brian have tried to improve on this. No the less racism, politically motivated violence, nepotism, national narcissism and homophobia are rife. The winter of the winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years and killed about 60 people according to North French, . P.R.U.K., Manx, Irish and Lacastrian media sources. The S.E.R. published no figures it's self and denied any deaths occered! The honorific floods and cyclone of November 22-28, 2012, devastated the former UK and Ireland. It finally killed a total of 42 people (39 citizens and 3 tourists)- 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Honiton, 1 in Truro, 3 in Exeter, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 2 in St Asaph, 1 in Wexford, 1 in Preston, 1 in Penrith, 1 in Ayr, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Chester, 1 Warwick, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury, plus 3 Lower Saxon tourists in Warwick. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Aid came from Hexanshire, Durhamshire, Scarborough, Ayrshire, Perthshire, Denmark, Sussex, Willihamshaven, Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia, and the Neo-Roman Empire. Most of the aid was stolen by S.E.R. goverment officals. It is a pariah nation with no allies other than Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation and West Wiltshire.'' Even the Italian Mafias hate the S.E.R.!'' Politics Elections were first held in 1991. The electorally dubious and probably rigged National Commission election results from 1991 to date are- '1986 interim elections' #SER Conservative , 42 #SER Labour, 15, #British Union of Fascists, 12 #Independents, 4, #Cambridge Interests Party, 1 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '1988' #SER Conservative , 42 #SER Labour, 16, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 4, #Cambridge Interests Party, 1 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 #Margaret Maude Mitcham faction, 1 #Hélène Kate Robinson faction, 1 #John Colin Berton faction, 1 '1992' #SER Conservative , 42 #SER Labour, 16, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '1996' #SER Conservative , 25 #SER Labour, 35, #British Union of Fascists, 10 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '2000' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 24, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 6, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 0 '2004' #SER Conservative, 36 #SER Labour, 24, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Dr. John Luke Willis faction, 1 '2008' #SER Conservative, 35, #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 11, #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2, #Katie Annie Davis faction, 1, #John Colin Berton faction, 1, '2011 emergency election' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 # Loads of Money, 1 #Jane Libby Bright faction, 1, '2012' #SER Conservative , 36 #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 12 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 3 # Loads of Money, 1 Military It has a volunteer force of 5,000 and a conscript force of 7,500. Army 'Vehicles' # 12x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks (4 are known to be in storage) # 5x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars (3 are known to be in storage) # 3x Leopard 1 Tanks # 4 x Humber armoured cars # 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 2x Ferret armoured cars # 6 AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors (2 are known to be in storage) 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air force 3 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 4 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 2 light helicopters and 5 medium helicopters. Another 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and 2 more light helicopters are in storage and are used for spare parts. 'Navy' They have 4 oil and 1 alcohol driven patrol boats, of which 1 of the oil fuled boats is known to be in storage. It also has an oil driven combined mine layer/mine sweeper. 'Battles' The 1977 Battle of Hinckley saw an outright fight between a 30 man South English Republic assault team on one side and both 20 Derbyshire Republic and 5 Mercian volunteers on the other. It was deemed a draw as both sides fled the battlefield in disarray and with heavy losses (15 South English Republic dead, 6 Derbyshire Republic dead and 1 Mercian volunteer died). The ruined Leicestershire border town of Moira was formally annexed in 1979 and Hinckley was annexed a year later. Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel and wind power' 'Oil' Most white petroleum jelly, large amounts of dried dates and all the S.E.R.'s crude oil is imported from the Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation. 'Wood and peat' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Education It is mandatory for all 5 to 17 year olds. Media A national paper (The Pillar of Truth) was launched in 1996. Braintree and Witham Times, Essex Chronicle and Evening Gazette began reprinting in 1989. The PRUK’s national newspaper, Mercian Express & Star, and Central Northamptonshire's Northampton Chronicle & Echo have been in illegal circulation across Bedfordshire since 2008. Posers a nailed up as and when nessasery by the local authorities. A national medium wave radio service The Voice of Truth was launched in 2008. The Transmitters are located in Cambridge, Bedford, Chelmsford and Braintree. The 5 local FM stations are-? Radio Chelmsford FM, Radio Bedford FM, Braintree FM', 'Radio Cambridge FM ''and ''Radio Rochford FM. ''They began to broadcast from those towns 94.4 and 98.7 FM since the March of 2010. The P.R.U.K.'s national MW radio station is called ''Radio Mercia is regularly jammed! A 6 hour experimental TV service has been available in these towns since the May of 2011. Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1989. Sports Braintree Town Football Club ("The Iron"), Essex County Cricket Club , Chelmsford City Football Club, Chelmsford Hockey Club is a Men's and Ladies' (field) hockey Clubs and Chelmsford Rugby Football have become de-facto national teams since reforming in 1979. Other local soccer, netball, hockey and Rugby teams exist, of which the most successfully are Cambridgeshire CCC and Cambridge United F.C. The popular Chelmsford Water polo club has been running since 1998 and is located in the Ricerside Ice and Leisure building in Chelmsford. The Death Penalty Officially for murder, treason, food/water hoarding, child abuse and sex crimes. It is basically used for the removal anyone who stepped out of line with the state as well as crooks. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Military